Day of the Digidestined
by outlaw2448
Summary: The Digital World has been taken over once again by a group of digimon since the 4 years after MaloMyotismon's defeat. The younger digidestined have been called upon again to help reset balance to the world. Can the digidestined defeat the combined forces of the new threat?
1. So it begins!

Disclaimer: I don't own, know of anyone who owns, or have the money to own Digimon or the properties of that universe.

* * *

"Where am I? What's going on?" said a voice as they were just waking up. "Hello is there anyone out there?"

The boy was trying to get a sense of where he was, he knew he was cold. He looked around to see himself kneeling in a snowy plains area. There was not a sign of life around that he could see. Everything was just….white.

_Oh, man I really have to find some place to hide from this storm before I become a frozen popsicle_ the boy thought to himself.

He picked himself up and dusted off the snow that had piled up on top of his clothes, and slowly proceeded to trudge through the heavy snow fall and whipping wind.

_Where are my friends? Why don't I remember how I got here?_ his mind racing trying to keep himself going.

He soon heard a faint coughing noise, and came across a feline.

"Gatomon? Hey time to wake up and go, we can't stay out here for to much longer."

"TK? TK is that you? Where's Kari?" the cat like digimon said as she looked up into the boys eyes

"Yes, it's me; and I don't know" he said sadly. "Let's go find some place to get out of this weather though and then we will start to look for her and the others ok." TK began to worry himself, he hadn't seen his partner Patamon yet either. _I hope that little guy found some place to escape this cold._

"That's sounds great." said Gatomon climbing up onto TK's shoulders.

Soon the pair began to walk through the snowstorm hoping to find some place safe. A cave or some place to get out of this cold.

"TK look up ahead" said Gatomon. TK looked forward as much as he could, barely making out the entrance to a cave. He slowly walked through the snow. After a few minutes they finally reached the cave.

"Hello!" said TK only getting back echoes. "KARI! PATAMON! DAVIS! Anyone in there?" again only receiving the call of echoes in return. The boy looked over at his fellow companion. "Think it's safe?"

"Either we go in and freeze, or we stand out here and freeze." replied Gatomon.

TK understood and cautiously walked inside. They soon found an area just inside the cave that at least protected them from the swirling winds.

"TK aren't you cold? Let me gather some things so we can start a fire."

"That would be great." responded TK. During this time he took out his D3 and began to play around with it.

Gatomon had managed to find a few twigs, sticks, and a some dried leaves to build a fire. "What are you doing?" said the cat with curiosity.

"I was trying to see if maybe my D3 could find our friends, but there is no one around our area right now." TK said relieved that his friends are not stuck outside in this storm, but saddened that they were alone.

"Well in the meantime, think you could start a fire using these?" said Gatomon

"I can try." as TK started to craft the items in a small pile to start a fire. He finished, but realized they had nothing to start the fire up. "Well I've got bad news." he said

"Don't tell me, you can't start a fire."

"Unfortunately, yes" he said with defeat. He reached into his pocket to pull out his D-Terminal, he was going to see about sending out a SOS message or something to his friends. "Damn it!"

"What now?"

"The storm is interfering with the D-Terminal I can't send a message out. We are stuck here for now, Gato." TK said still looking through the D-Terminal. "Wait this isn't mine, this is….Davis' D-Terminal. That's great, hopefully."

TK looked at Gatomon with a sign of hope. "I know we have never tried this before, but since you aren't Patamon I can't digivolve you into a normal champion digimon. Maybe we can see if you would be able to armor digivolve."

TK played around with Davis' D-Terminal to make the Digi-Egg of Courage was chosen and then proceeded with the normal call of "Digi-Armor Energize."

Both TK and Gatomon looked around, nothing was happening. "Come on you stupid thing work!"

Suddenly a light appeared around Gatomon, "Gatomon….Armor Digivolve….to!"

The light disappeared and where Gatomon once stood in front of TK. There was another being, with a lion like appearance covered in flames.

"Ga….Gatomon?" asked TK

"Yes TK, but I'm now Lynxmon. I'm actually surprised that worked."

"Me too." he responded in shock.

The two soon prepared themselves a nice little fire to keep themselves warm throughout the night. TK fell asleep first, as Lynxmon reverted back to Gatomon. Gatomon stood watch for a few more hours, watching the storm start to settle down and to watch the boy try and slumber through an already rough first day. Gatomon heard TK talk in his sleep, he sounded like he was in trouble. She walked over to the boy to comfort him.

"Shhhh, TK it's going to be ok. Whatever it is, it's not…real" Gatomon said as she yawned and fell asleep curled up next to TK.

* * *

That morning when the two of them woke up they proceeded to make a plan. First thing they needed to find was something to eat, berries, fruit, fish if they could find some. Next thing was to make their way out of the snowy area of the digital world to some place warmer.

After some scrounging around they found a few bushes with edible berries and ate enough to satisfy their hunger until later, and they proceeded on going wherever they thought was the right direction.

"Hey Gatomon?" asked TK to the digimon now sleeping onto of his head like Patamon did.

"Hmm?" replied Gatomon sleepily

"I meant to ask this last night and forgot. Do you have any idea what happened to us? Why we are all by ourselves right now?"

"Nope, only thing I remember was Kari and I were walking through the mall back in the real world. When I woke up you were standing over me. What about you?"

"Let's see…..I was writing a letter to…" he stopped, remembering who he was writing to and who he was talking to.

"Writing a letter to who TK?" the cat perked up

"I was writing a letter to my brother…yeah my brother. You know he's in that band of his, touring around Japan. I hardly get to talk to him anymore face to face, so I was writing a letter to him asking how things were." he laughed.

* * *

A group of shadows were watching all 6 of the new digidestined. Watching them as they were learning to cope with their new surroundings and predicaments. The leader looked at one of his minions.

"I think now is the perfect time for all of you to introduce yourselves to our new guests."

"Yes master." they replied

* * *

"So I said to him….I said Patamon if you keep eating all that junk food you will become more pig like than bat like." TK and Gatomon laughed as they continued to walk through the snow biome. At least now instead of just a plains area, they were walking through a snow covered forest.

The laughter soon stopped, as they heard a crack coming from behind them.

"Ice Shower" yelled a digimon going in for an attack.

TK and Gatomon just dodged the attack of icicles coming at them.

"Who did that? Show yourself!"

An evil laugh started to echo throughout the snowy forest. "Such quick reactions from a child, not to many are able to dodge my Ice Shower attack."

TK saw a digimon fly down from the sky, looking white; almost frozen in appearance.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am IceDevimon, I am one of 7 digimon that have conquered the digital world since your last visit. The battle against MaloMyotismon about 4 years ago, and who might you be?"

"I'm TK, one of the digidestined. I want to know what happened to my friends!"

"All in due time boy, all in due time. Your friends are safe for now, they are also being introduced to my friends as we speak."

"Who might those be?"

"Oh you will find that out. You see since you've been gone there is a new Hierarchy around here. You have our master, and then his 6 generals. Which includes me and the 5 your friends are meeting. Each general watches over a section of the digital world. The Ice area we are in now, The Ocean Area, The Desert Area, The City area, The Jungle area, and The Mountain Area."

"So did your master bring us here?"

"Oh heavens no boy. I don't know who brought you here. I'm like you, I thought the gates between the worlds had closed for the time being. I mean we hadn't seen humans wonder through here in 4 years. Just be prepared for what's to come boy."

With those parting words, IceDevimon had disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.

"Well Gatomon looks like really do have to find our friends quicker than we planned."

TK picked Gatomon back up and continued on, now even more desperate to find his friends, the thought that another group of digimon. Just like the Dark Masters having control over the Digital World angered him. He hoped that something had not happened yet happened to his friends, would they have thought to try armor digivolving as well?

The snow was soon turning to slush; TK figured they had finally made their way out of that ice area and into a more neutral area.

"Well I guess we are on the border between zones Gatomon."

"That's good I was starting to get tired of trying to keep my fur dry."

TK noticed a TV lying on the ground like the ones they had used to go from the Digital World to the Real World. He walked over to it and held out his digivice. "DigiPort OPEN!" he yelled.

No response.

_Hmm, I guess the barrier is still closed between our worlds_ TK thought to himself again.

"TK!" yelled Gatomon

TK got up from his crouched position and ran over to the sound of her voice. He saw the cat-like digimon staring at a mirror.

"Gatomon" he laughed "Did you get startled by your reflection in a mirror again?"

"No, and that only happened once. No I went inside the mirror, it's like a gateway into another area."

TK slowly reached his hand out to touch what he thought was going to be glass, but his hand phased through it. He then slowly started to put his shoulder and right leg through it, followed by the rest of his body. He soon found himself standing in a room with other similar portals.

TK looked around, he was nervous to just hop into another portal. _Who knows what I would be walking into, who knows if we could get back to the same area _he thought to himself agin.

"Gatomon what do you think?" TK asked "Gatomon? Gatomon where did you go?"

The cat digimon popped her head through another portal. "Over here TK! I have a strong feeling about which one Kari is in!"

TK raced over and jumped through the same portal, landing in a jungle like area.

"Well let's get a move on TK!" said Gatomon standing over TK as he was lying on his back.

* * *

So we've met 1 of 7 new evils. Who are the other 5 generals, and who is the master behind all of the evil.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Reunited Part 1

Night was set throughout the an abandoned urban area. The buildings were dilapidated, and eerie looking. The sound of footsteps could be heard echoing through alleyways. A lone girl and a flying animal were looking around the area for any sign of life.

"This is just to creepy Patamon." said the girl

"I know, I didn't realize there was an area in the digital world like this." replied Patamon. The echoing of the girls footsteps just added to the haunting feeling.

"Patamon…..what happened to TK all those years ago?"

"Yolei, I don't know why he changed the way he did. I don't know what happened with any of us." said Patamon with a sigh "He blames himself though….for causing the group to splinter like it did."

Yolei stopped walking, listening to those words. 4 years ago the digidestined faced another threat to the balance of the digital world. It tested their spirits, their physical and mental health. In the end though it caused the 6 of them to stop being around each. Yolei thought that after their actions had caused them to stop being considered digidestined.

"It wasn't all his doing Patamon, why does he blame himself?"

"The few weeks after the fight TK had given up. He never talked much after everything happened; it was his idea to move away from everyone. TK started his new school, tried to make new friends; but he just never got over it…..although I did notice he still kept in touch with someone back home."

"Patamon….do you hear that?" asked Yolei in a hushed tone.

Patamon listened for a second…."Yeah footsteps. We've been hearing them since going from the Ocean area to this City area."

"We…I haven't been walking for the last few minutes though."

They both stood still, trying to listen to which direction the footsteps might be coming from. Yolei then grabbed Patamon out of the air and hid behind some boxes she thought would keep them out of sight. They heard the footsteps grow louder and louder.

"What are we hiding from." said a hushed voice directly behind Yolei. Both of them jumped from their hiding spot, quite startled by the new presence. When they turned around they saw Kari and Wormmon standing right behind them.

"Oh god…you scared me Kari. This just hasn't been my day. First, I wake up in the digital world with no reason as to how or why. Secondly, some evil digimon named MetalPiranimon is warning me about things to come. Now you pop up out of nowhere."

"Oh…yeah sorry about that." laughed Kari "So have you seen any of the others?"

"No, I didn't even realize anyone else was here until now. Did you see anyone else?"

"I thought I did, that's how I ended up running into you."

"Well, there's no sense in standing around here. Let's continue on and see if we can find something to eat." said Patamon his stomach rumbling.

"I found a place earlier." Wormmon piped up.

"Yeah it was full of food, and a place to sleep. We can take turns keeping guard during the night." said Kari

"Alright someone lead the way." said Yolei

The small group was led by Kari as they twisted and turned their way through the streets. They turned a corner to see a building that did not appear to be in to bad of shape, it stood out like a sore thumb amongst all the other buildings around it. It looked more inviting though, than it's counterparts. Kari slowly opened the door just to make sure they were still safe. After checking around both the girls and the digimon found an area in the house to relax.

The girls talked about how their lives have been in the last 4 years, they watched the digimon play around and overall enjoying having the company of someone familiar again. After eating what they could find, and deciding on who should take watch first Yolei and Patamon made themselves comfortable and soon were out.

A shadow figure had flown off as soon as they went to sleep, the shadow had been watching the group since they entered the house. It flew a few blocks away and landed in front of another person.

"So what did you find out Aurumon?" asked the person

"Yolei and Patamon are in there, but we have a problem."

The person knew the issue they were going to face. Both of them discussed how to get to Yolei without disturbing Kari and Wormmon in the house. After deciding the best way to get in was a window on the 2nd floor for Aururmon to get through they set their plan in motion. Aururmon got inside the house and worked his way down to the lower level, using the dark shadows for protection from the 2 guards.

Aururmon found Yolei and Patamon asleep, he snuck up and put a wing over Yolei's mouth "Shhhh." he said as Yolei woke up from her slumber. Aururmon motioned for Yolei to pick up Patamon and follow them outside.

"Don't worry Yolei I'm a friend, I just ask that you trust me." Aurumon said quietly.

Yolei nodded and picked up Patamon _I'm glad Patamon seems to be a heavy sleeper_ she thought. Yolei crept over to a nearby window and climbed out following Aurumon through the twists and turns back to the person Aurumon had been speaking to earlier.

"We're back" said Aurumon

"Who are you talking to? Why did I need to follow you?" asked Yolei

"Cause the people you trusted in that house were not who you thought they were." said the figure stepping out of the shadows towards Yolei.

"Kari? But how, you were in that house. How are you here and there?" asked Yolei

"Because those are Bakemon taking the forms of Wormmon and I." said Kari as Aurumon de-digivolved back into Wormmon after landing on Kari's shoulder. "The Bakemon are under MetalPhantomon's guide. He runs this area; he found Wormmon and I when we were walking farther into the city and tried to attack us. I found out while escaping that I could use Armor Digivolving on Wormmon."

"How do I know you are really you, and not some Bakemon trying to lure me from the real Kari?" asked Yolei

"You don't" said Kari sadly. "After 4 years of not speaking with each other, with anyone. None of us really know each other anymore. All i'm asking is that you trust me."

Yolei stood their listening to Kari trying to figure out if she just left a trap, or if she walked into a trap. Silence fell amongst the group.

"Yolei….I need to know have you seen Gatomon?" asked Kari now breaking the silence, trying to hold back tears.

"No, since I arrived here all I've seen is Patamon and MetalPiranimon. I'm going to guess you haven't see Hawkmon then." Yolei sinking her head knowing the answer.

Kari shook her head, and walked slowly over to Yolei and gave her a hug putting her head into Yolei's shoulder and cried into it.

"I'm sorry Yolei. I'm sorry for everything that I put us through. As DNA Digivolving partners you trusted me to you and I failed that 4 years ago."

"Don't blame yourself Kari, we all knew what was at stake." Yolei said trying to console her friend; Kari just sobbed a little more. "I'm sure most of us have forgiven the others. I'd say except for TK and Davis, I would hate to think what would happen if they found each other before we found them."

Kari looked up from Yolei's shoulder and smiled at her friend. She wiped her tears away as an explosion was heard from the direction the house was Yolei and Patamon had been staying at.

"You two are failures. You had one simple task and you couldn't even do that. Now we have 2 digidestined running around, possibly together." yelled MetalPhantomon

"Boss we are sorry, we don't even know how they escaped. Everything was perfect and the dumb girl believed everything we were feeding her." said one of the Bakemon.

"Silence….you have failed me for the first and last time. Soul Predator" said MetalPhantomon.

"Boss….NOOOO!" screamed the Bakemon as they were deleted by MetalPhantomon's attack.

"Kari I think we should run….now" said Yolei grabbing Kari as Patamon woke up and followed Wormmon away from MetalPhantomon.

The group ran as fast as they could, not caring that each footstep could be heard at this point. MetalPhantomon could hear the footsteps running away growing fainter and fainter. He laughed to himself knowing he received the reaction he had hoped for. The reaction of fear to his mighty power.

"Quick in here!" said Yolei running through a door into a house. The others followed her in.

"Hey I found the mirror!" said Patamon flying into the portal the others soon followed him. They stood in the area surrounded by other portals to the other areas.

"What is this place?" asked Kari

"We aren't quite sure." spoke Yolei for both her and Patamon. "We found this place by accident. I know this one takes us to the Ocean area." said Yolei pointing to the mirror she had used earlier.

"So what happened to you since you got here?" asked Kari

"I woke up on a small island, thinking that maybe I was dreaming." Yolei said telling her adventure since arriving back in the digital world.

"I wondered around for a bit realizing that I was by myself; or so I thought. After a few minutes of walking around I sat under a tree, and Patamon came falling down right in front of me."

"Yeah I was perched up in the tree top." said Patamon "I walked a little to far and lost my footing, next thing I knew Yolei was right there and I was in a small crater in the sand."

"I tried to use my D-Terminal but found out I had Cody's. I remembered that the Digi-Egg of Reliability had digivolved Armadillomon into Submarimon, so I thought why not try it with Patamon. I was actually surprised it worked, and he digivolved into Mantaraymon. Once we got sailing we were chased by MetalPiranimon who had been waiting for us, he attacked us and forced us underwater. If it wasn't for Patamon here finding an underwater cave I could have drowned, that's where we found the portal to this area and ended up running into you."

"Oh that reminds me" said Kari reaching into her pocket "This is yours." Kari held Yolei's D-Terminal in outstretched hand. Yolei took it and handed Cody's D-Terminal over to Kari.

"Thank you, Kari" Yolei responded.

Wormmon had been looking around the area, he noticed markings near the entrance to each portal. One had wavy lines, the same one Yolei said they came through; another one with a snowflake, a city outline in front of the portal they just came through, some lines that looked like mountain peeks, a sun, and a tree. "Hey I think we can tell which ones we might need to visit next" said Wormmon. "Look at the symbols on the ground. The other 3 looked down to see the same symbols.

"Let's take this one." said Kari walking over a portal across from her, and walked into it. "Well are you following me or not?" asked Kari as she poked her head back into the other dimension. Soon the small group was standing in a jungle like environment.

"Why did you pick this one?" asked Yolei

"I just have this feeling that Gatomon is here."

"Yeah I feel TK here too" said Patamon gleefully. "Which way should we start though?"

Yelling could soon be heard in the distance just after Patamon asked his question. Yolei followed behind Kari as they ran towards the yelling.

* * *

3 down 3 to go.

Anything I may type and not explain entirely in this chapter or upcoming chapters will be explained in the prequel to this story, Night of the Digidestined. It was something that I realized would need to happen after I started with this story, plus it will be fun to write a story with a continuing plot throughout multiple stories.

Hope you will enjoy the upcoming chapters, and I promise my other story Darkness Inside will be finished soon. I ran into a snag with something and I'm trying to figure it out.


	3. Reunited Part 2

Hey Happy New Year to all of you. Hope all goes well this year of 2014. Now onto the next chapter in the "Of The Digidestined" saga

* * *

"This way!" yelled a blue dinosaur to another being running behind him. The dinosaur was wildly waving his arms in the air as a brown haired child was getting closer. A cloud of dust and dirt was being stirred up behind the direction they were running, the growls of other angry creatures coming from the dust cloud. The boy got close to the dinosaur and in an instant picked it up and jumped between a crevice in the mountain side they were on. Both the boy and the dinosaur held their breathe as a stampede of wild animals came rushing through the area they once stood. Once the final monster had run past they both let out a sigh thinking they were out of danger.

"That was….to close Veemon." whispered the boy out of breathe.

"Yeah Cody way to close. Those Monochromon could have chased us off a ledge." replied Veemon

The ground beneath their feet started to shake as a giant dog looking creature landed on the ground where the other monsters had just run by. The dust settled around it's feet, it's head looking around side to side trying to see if his prey had escaped. The creature Veemon and Cody had come to know as Cerberumon put his head down to the ground and sniffed around, looking for a possible scent of where they had gone.

"I know you are still here my chew toys." said Cerberumon in a menacing voice. "I can smell your fear." he finished with a evil grin across his face.

* * *

The sun was flying high in the sky, a tall boy with Dark Blue hair was walking through a desert with a bird creature following right behind him. Both of them were baking in the sun as they walked.

"It's so hot out here. I feel like a fried chicken" said the bird.

"Hawkmon think about "cool" things like Ice Cream." replied the boy as he tried to cheer up his companion.

"That's easy for you to say Ken. You at least sweat to cool you down." replied Hawkmon as he tried fanning himself with dry air.

Ken chuckled as the two proceeded on through the desert landscape hoping to find a source of shade or water. It had been a difficult thing to accomplish though, with the sun beating down on them mirages and hallucinations were dancing around them. Like sirens call for them to come visit.

"I can't take it anymore!" yelled Hawkmon as he fell over on his back, waiting for the heat to overcome him.

Ken stopped and turned around to see Hawkmon sprawled on the ground. He walked back over and bent down over his friend, "Come on" he said as he picked up Hawkmon and rested the bird on top of his head.

"There isn't that better? You get to relax and I get some shade" Ken said with a smile.

"Oh much better. Thank you Ken." replied Hawkmon.

Unbeknownst to them another being was following them, using the shifting sands to disguise itself from being seen.

* * *

Cerberumon was creeping closer and closer to the hiding spot. With every step the ground seemed to shake more and more violently under the feet of the boy and digimon.

"Uhh Cody, not to alarm you or anything….but we could really use a plan of escape right now." whispered Veemon

"I'm thinking….I'm thinking." Cody responded very tensely.

Cerberumon finally caught on to their scent and slowly made his way towards the crevice. "Alright child come out and I promise not hurt either you or your friend….much." Cerberumon was beginning to squeeze his head through the opening in the mountain side when he was caught off guard by a blinding flash light of light. He was disoriented, staggering around when he noticed a blur come charging at him from the crevice. He prepared himself and stood his ground ready for a blow from the figure.

When the attack never hit, he was confused as to where the blur had gone. When he noticed neither the boy nor the digimon were around he became angry over having just lost his prey once again.

Up ahead of where Cerberumon was left was a majestic 4 legged beast with Cody riding on top of him. "Great plan Cody." said the new digimon

"I'm just glad it worked, Sagittarimon." responded the boy.

Sagittarimon ran on through the mountainside, as both Cody and him looked for another safe place to try and hide. Cody noticed something shine down in a little valley area below where they were running.

"Sagittarimon, slow down. Do you see anything down there?" asked Cody pointing towards where he had noticed the bright sparkle of an object.

Sagittarimon looked around and caught a glimpse of something shining back at him. "How do you think we should get down there?" he asked peering over the side of the cliff face.

"Allow me to help you." yelled Cerberumon as he came crashing down to the ground. "I knew I would find you again."

* * *

In the distance of the shifting sands appeared some stone pillars. The ruins of a previous civilization in the area, or some digital world phenomena mimicking the real world.

"Hopefully we can find something useful around these ruins Hawkmon." said Ken as he examined the area.

"Finally some shade" said Hawkmon flying down from the top of Ken's head under one of the pillars sticking up from the sand.

The being that had been following Ken and Hawkmon had stationed itself nearby the ruins area watching and waiting for a chance to strike. Ken looked around and spotted something in the distance, but could not make it out. He walked over and bent down to the drowsy Hawkmon and whispered something to him. After Hawkmon understood both got up and walked into the lone pyramid left amongst the ruins.

The being carefully worked its way towards them, stealthily in its movement towards the building. It reached the doorway, its shadow stretching with the light entering into the building. It looked around trying to find the two it had been tracking, but neither were to be found.

"NOW!" yelled Ken

"Wind Seeker" cried a digimon attacking the hunter. A strong gust of wind whipped through the entrance attacking the being that was finally seen by both Ken and his new partner Harpymon. Standing in front of Ken and Harpymon was a tall fox looking digimon.

"Well since I see I failed to quietly hunt you down, I should at least give you the courtesy of who I am before I end you." said the digimon "My name is Doumon." he finished with a polite bow before fixing himself into a fighting stance.

* * *

Cerberumon looked down upon both Cody and Sagittarimon with a menacing look, he flared his nostrils breathing heavily with anger. Sagittarimon took a few steps in front of Cody preparing for Cerberumon to attack. The two combatants stared at each other just waiting for the other to make the first move. Cerberumon noticed for a split second that his opponent focused his attention towards Cody, and that was Cerberumon's opening.

"Hellfire" yelled Cerberumon launching fireballs from his mouth.

Sagittarimon picked up Cody and moved him out of the way just before the attack hit where they once stood. Once Sagittarimon thought he had found a safe place for Cody outside of the battle area he went back to focusing on Cerberumon. With all of his energy Sagittarimon prepared for his first attack against their foe.

"Meteor Gallop" said Sagittarimon charging toward Cerberumon.

"Hellfire" Cerberumon responded launching another round of fireballs. The attacks clashed causing another mini explosion, coming out of the dust though was Veemon now flying backwards over the side of the cliff the battle had taken place on.

"Veemon" yelled Cody as he ran over to where Veemon had flown. He could see Veemon roll down the side of the mountain towards the valley not to far down below, Cody hopped down from his current position to slide down the side of mountain they were on.

Once Cody ended up down in the valley they had stopped to look at he found Veemon knocked out, but seemingly alright. He looked up to noticed Cerberumon staring down at the two. A smirk began to creep across his face, as he took a leap from the higher ground towards Cody and Veemon. Cody watched as the giant dog digimon soared over them, landing right in front of the light Cody had seen earlier.

_Oh what do I do now? _Cody thought as he trembled watching Cerberumon creep closer and closer to them.

* * *

Harpymon prepared himself for a fight with Doumon.

"Demonic Gate: Bewitching Formation" said Doumon as he finished his last words, Doumon started to vanish.

"Harpymon be careful. Who knows where Doumon could be" said Ken worrying.

Harpymon flew up into the air, looking around trying to find some way to sense his opponent. Harpymon was to be busy trying to focus on where his opponent may attack from he had not noticed a trail of talismans snaking towards him.

"Exorcism Scrolls" said the cloaked Doumon, his voice echoing inside the empty room.

Harpymon was insnared in the talisman Doumon was using, once they were positioned correctly they exploded causing the digimon a lot of pain. Harpymon fell from the air crashing hard onto the ground. Harpymon lay motionless until he dedigivolved back into Hawkmon. Ken ran over to Hawkmon, picked him up and ran further into the building trying to lose Doumon who was back on the hunt. He made his way through the pyramid, twisting and turning, almost losing themselves inside the pyramid.

Ken needed to take a rest from the running, so once he found a room that Hawkmon and himself could relax in he took that opportunity to do so. Ken opened a the door to the room he had found, ran inside shutting the door behind him. He sat down against a wall breathing heavily as he looked over Hawkmon to see how badly hurt he was. Aside from a few scrapes, he could breathe easily knowing Hawkmon would be ok for now. Ken sighed and closed his eyes trying to relax himself, when he opened them Ken noticed a blue light coming from underneath a crack in the wall right across from him. Ken got up and walked over to the wall, putting his hands on the wall trying to figure out how to get on the other side where the light was coming from.

"Hawkmon, can you help me out" whispered Ken. Hawkmon got up gingerly, but had the strength to join Ken. They positioned themselves against the wall and pushed, the wall slowly turned revealing the light of a portal. They heard footsteps getting closer and closer, the door to the original room Ken had found for them to rest in began to open up revealing Doumon standing there. Ken and Hawkmon decided in that instant to rather face whatever they may find on the other side of the portal rather than continue a fight with a foe they could not beat.

* * *

Cody was trapped with Cerberumon towering over him, he was prepared for the end when Veemon managed to wake from his stupor and launched a "Vee-head butt" attack at Cerberumon. It was just enough of a blow to knock Cerberumon back, but not enough to really phase him.

"Alright time to go" said Veemon in haste, as he took off running under Cerberumon, Cody not far behind. They ran towards the light, Cerberumon had regained his composure and turned around preparing for another attack. "Hellfire" he said launching one final attack of fireballs at Cody and Veemon. It landed just a few feet behind the pair causing them to fly through the portal, right into Ken and Hawkmon coming from their predicament. The force caused all four of them to fall through another portal and into the jungle area. Each of them sat up aching from the brunt of run in.

"Ahhh…..Ken?" said Cody as he was rubbing his head.

"Cody? Hi, and Veemon. Fancy running into you two." said Ken

"Did anyone catch the truck that just ran me over" said Veemon in a dizzy state with Hawkmon joining him in that state.

Ken and Cody laughed at the sight of the digimon trying to return to reality, when they heard a scream of agony followed by a female screaming.

"Davis….LET HIM GO!"

* * *

So we finally have everyone together, I promise the pace will pick up. I know it's probably a little slow right now, but I promise after the next chapter things will kick off and away we go.


	4. Reunited Part 3

The sunlight had finally started to shine through the heavy canopy of the tree tops. A maroon haired boy was resting in a tree that he had found after the events of yesterday. When the light started to shine in his eyes, he slowly opened them trying to adjust to the new light. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked around his surroundings, taking in the jungle area he found himself in. Pinching himself to make sure that he wasn't still dreaming, his facial expression was overwhelmed with joy.

"I'm still here….I'm back!" he said to himself happily, as another being was waking up next to him.

The yellow armadillo began to yawn as he was waking up.

"Morning Armadillomon." said the boy still overwhelmed with joy "I was beginning to think yesterdays run in with TyrantKabeuterimon was just a dream."

"I wish it had been a dream Davis." replied Armadillomon rubbing a sore paw from yesterdays attack. Davis began to stretch when he heard the sound of leaves crunching on the ground just below them. The two took quick refuge behind cover so they could see what may be walking towards them. In a small clearing just below them a small creature was running on four paws then stopped and stood on its hind legs.

_Gatomon?_ thought Davis.

"Gato….."Armadillomon began to yell before being quieted by Davis putting his hand over Armadillomon's mouth. Gatomon looked around to figure out where the sound may have come from. She was soon joined by another boy, who walked over and bent down to talk to Gatomon. Both Davis and Armadillomon could just barely hear what they were saying.

"What's up Gatomon? Did you hear something?" asked TK

"I thought I did TK, sounded like someone was calling my name." said Gatomon a little puzzled.

_TK? _thought Davis, his frustrations over the last 4 years creeping back to him. Davis began to think of what happened all those years ago, TK was the one who changed the entire digital world, the one who caused Davis to fall in a state of depression because the greatest thing to have happened in Davis' life was gone. Davis spent the last couple of years letting go of his anger, but seeing TK again opened old wounds.

"Davis they are on the move, shouldn't we follow our friends?" asked Armadillomon snapping Davis from his train of thought.

"Huh….oh yeah." Davis replied. He hopped down from the tree and helped Armadillomon down, then both of them snuck their way towards TK and Gatomon.

* * *

"GATOMON!" yelled Kari as Yolei, Patamon, and Wormmon followed suit.

"HAWKMON!" "TK!" "KEN!" they said respectively.

"PATAMON, KARI, ANYONE!" the group of 4 could just hear in the distance. The group perked up and ran towards the direction the voice was yelling back at them.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Yolei.

"I hope it's TK" said Patamon cheerily.

They ran as fast as they could, Kari was the first to reach a clearing but found no one around.

"GATOMON!" yelled Kari again.

"Kari?" asked a voice close by.

Kari turned around and saw Gatomon on TK's shoulders.

"Hi…" was all TK could muster up as Gatomon hopped off and ran towards Kari's open arms. Patamon had flown towards TK and also joined in a joyful reunion. TK was giving Patamon a hug so tight, that Patamon had thought he might have sprained a wing.

TK looked up at the other two who found the meeting area "Hi Yolei, Wormmon. Funny running into you here in the digital world." he joked.

Kari still couldn't believe she was seeing TK again, neither could Yolei. The two girls looked at TK as he was playing with the 3 digimon. They both had noticed how much of a mess TK was, although they probably weren't any better looking considering how much they had been running from other digimon. TK had grown taller in the last 4 years, his hair looked even more ragged than it use to. TK in the middle of rolling around on the ground looked over at Kari and Yolei who had been staring at him, he just gave them his usual smile and also taking in their changed appearance as well. Kari looked as beautiful to him as ever with her hair now grown down to her shoulders, and Yolei had grown out of her "geeky" look he had first seen in their early days as digidestined; she had obviously taken advice from Mimi about appearances TK thought.

TK figured now was a good a time as any to break the uneasy silence amongst the group. He picked himself from the ground and dusted himself off, as he cleared his throat.

"Look….I'm sorry for everything I put us through 4 years ago."

"It's ok TK." said Kari with a tear in her eye, happy to see her best friend again.

"Yeah, you made a choice I doubt any of us could have made." said Yolei

"I could have easily made that choice….any coward can take the easy way." said Davis coming out from his hiding spot.

"Davis…" said TK being cut off.

"Don't Davis me. You took the easy way, we are digidestined, we fight against evil and never backing down." said Davis raising his voice.

"We had no option left." said TK trying to plead his case "Imperialdramon in his Fighter mode did not even make a scratch during the battle with Ogudomon. Hell even with Omnimon's help, 2 mega level DNA Digivolved digimon could barely stop him." said TK now raising his voice to the same level as Davis.

"We were winning….then you decided to use out last resort before we even found out if Omnimon and Imperialdramon could stop him." said Davis his fists now clinched and tears streaking down his face.

"Davis I was watching the fight happening. Neither of them would have lasted long. DNA Digivolving at that level uses up to much energy to stay fused together, and with Primary Village as corrupted it was it was if either of them had been deleted that would have been it." TK sad with a saddened look on his face. He walked over to Davis, he stretched an arm towards his friend who just took a step back from TK.

"No….no you don't get to just apologize and let that be it. You took the digital world away from me, from us." replied Davis as he lunged forward at TK, grabbing the front of his shirt and shoving him up against a tree.

"Davis, don't do this" said Kari worried as two of her friends prepared to fight.

TK looked over at her saying "Let him do what he needs to do."

After finishing his last word TK kneed Davis in the gut allowing Davis' grip to loosen on his shirt. Davis stumbled back to recover, when he did he tackled TK to the ground. The two rolled around on the ground trying to get the better of the other. When it was possible a fist would fly connecting to it's target.

* * *

Ken and Cody ran towards the sound of yelling. Louder and clearer became the words of a female yelling "Davis, get off him!" When they finally got through the thicket of trees both boys found Davis on top of TK. TK's arms pinned by Davis' legs, while Davis had his arms held back by Yolei and Kari to avoid anymore punches being thrown.

Both TK and Davis starred coldly at each other, the two finally had a chance to sort out four years of aggression and frustration against the other. Davis appeared to have won the argument. Slowly the 4 new comers walked into the situation, Cody and Ken helping the girls dissolve the tension. The two combatants were finally separated from each, and were soon getting their cuts and scrapes they had given each other cleaned up.

"Now have you two finally settled who the Alpha male?" asked Yolei with irritation in her voice.

Davis ha'd "I think I've had my fill of beating him for today, what about you…traitor."

Kari was wiping blood off of Tk's brow when he moved her hand away replying "Please continue to push my buttons Davis." snarled TK as he started to stand back up before Kari locked his arms behind his back. Yolei was holding Davis down on where he was seated, by his shoulders before another fight broke out between them.

"My, my, my…I was beginning to think that you kids would ruin the perfect world my friends and I have created since it's inception." laughed a figure being shrouded by the sun. The kids could just barely make out the being, he was standing on top of TyrantKabueterimon in the sky. The being ordered to be set down on the ground. Soon TyrantKabueterimon was joined on his right by IceDevimon and Cerberumon, on his left were MetalPiranimon, MetalPhantomon, and Doumon. In front of the 6 stood a humanoid digimon, looking like a 1920's mob boss wearing a suit, holding a tommy gun in one hand.

"Allow me to introduce myself" the digimon bowed with respect "My name is Astamon. The Charismatic ruler of the new digital world. Now I'm going to guess you are the fabled digidestined, the humans who time and time again saved this world and theirs from the like of Myotismon and the Dark Masters?."

The kids nodded as they looked on at Astamon.

"Good, good. It's a real treat to finally meet you. Now which one of you should I thank for my opportunity to shine? If memory serves me right, it was you." said Astamon pointing a long slender finger in the direction of TK and Kari. "Yes the boy…the boy with the Crest of Hope, who's last hope to defeat the great and powerful Oguomon from corrupting everything in the digital world was to literally reset the world. Sure you got rid of him, but at what cost? You lost the world you once called a second home. All of you stripped of the title of digidestined and not allowed to return because you closed the gate between our worlds."

The six children were paralyzed by his true words. TK being affected the most, for he was the one who was put in that position….either continue to fight an unwinnable battle against a create who he personally witnessed kill Daemon and his cronies, or restart the digital world like a video game. Deleting the data of those who had helped both the old and new digidestined fight against the threats they faced.

"I see I've struck some nerves." Astamon grinned "I have just one request and you will be sparred, allowed to go through this world freely. Defy me or my friends and the consequences will be dire."

"The digital world isn't meant to be ruled, we've stopped others like you before." yelled Davis "Alright Veemon time to digivolve!"

Veemon digivolve to…..Veemon

Astamon laughed at the attempt by Davis and Veemon to digivolve.

"Veemon what's wrong?" asked Davis as he ran towards his friend.

"I don't have the energy right now." Veemon responded dejectedly.

Astamon slowly raised his weapon aiming it right at Veemon and Davis. Down the sight he could see Davis just staring right back at him.

"Davis watch out!" yelled Kari

"Hellfire!" said Astamon. The other 6 digimon launched their attacks as well at the digidestined.

"Grave Scream" said MetalPhantomon

"Styx Killer" said Cerberumon

"3D Razor" said MetalPiranimon

"Tundra Freeze" said IceDevimon

"Exorcism Scroll" said Doumon

"Shine of Bee" said TyrantKabuterimon

Davis hugged onto Veemon watching all the attacks aimed directly at the digidestined. His life started to flash before his eyes, all of his happy memories. His sad moments all seemed to be coming at him at once. Time started to feel like an eternity. A light started to form around each child and their digimon, circling them faster and faster until they disappeared from the area of impact. All of the attacks hit causing a huge explosion that left a deep crater in the ground.

Once the dust settled Astamon looked around and saw no signs of the kids. Astamon knew they had escaped the blast, he just shrugged knowing a fight would soon begin. "Such a shame. You try to be a grateful host and some just don't respect that. Alright let's go back." A dark portal opened up and the 7 digital rulers entered, returning to their respective area.

* * *

Davis slowly opened his eyes and noticed they were no longer in the jungle area, no longer being attacked by their opponents. They were in a heavenly area, filled with rolling clouds. It had a warm happy feeling to it. "Hey are you guys ok?" asked Davis as he noticed the others around him.

"Yeah we're fine." responded Ken as he was getting up.

"Welcome back children." said a booming yet familiar voice.

"Azulongmon….and Gennai" said TK as they noticed a blue dragon floating down towards them with Gennai riding on him.

"Hello again TK. Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken it's good to see you too. I suppose you wonder why you are here? We sovereigns need your help getting the Digital World back into one piece, you see with it being separated from each other it's hard for us to use our powers when the Digital World is broken up in other "worlds"." said Azulongmon.

"So is that why we ended up in different areas? Why we ended up with different partners and D-Terminals?" asked Cody.

"Exactly, that is why you ended up separated. As to why you were not with your digimon and d-terminals that was a little bit of our doing. We wanted to get you back together as a team, give you a reason to need to find the others and work together." replied the great dragon.

"So why could we armor digivolve each others digimon?" asked Yolei.

"Armor digivolving as I've said before is an ancient form of digital evolution. All that is needed is a digi-egg and a digimon to armor digivolve, it doesn't need a special bond like you have with your respective partners." replied Azulongmon

"I've got one more question, where is here exactly?" asked TK

"This is the yin to the yang of the digital world. Like the dark area that you have visited a few times, this is I guess you could say the light area. Balance as it were." said Gennai

The group looked around to partake in it's beauty, it was a pure place filled with warmth and kindness. Completely different from the feelings those who had visited the dark area felt while being there.

"Oh Azulongmon it's almost time." said Gennai breaking up the silence

"You are right, now digidestined before I go I have a little gift for you." said the dragon as he concentrated and released another orb like the digicore he had given them back in the world all those years ago. The orb floated down and separated into 6 smaller spheres that also broke up into 2 separate orbs. Each orb found it's way to the D3 and D-terminal of each child.

"My parting gift to you all. I upgraded your D3s and made a copy of each of the digieggs for you to use for now. Please help us restore the balance of the digital world." said Azulongmon as he flew back up into the sky.

"So children why don't you follow me back to my house. You can rest and relax, so you can be ready to fight Astamon and his subordinates." said Gennai motioning for them to follow him.

Not to far from them was a house similar to the one TK remembered seeing when they first met Gennai before going to the Continent of Server. Minus it being under a lake.

"Please make yourself at home for the evening. I've got some dinner cooking and the beds are upstairs."

The group looked around, trying to gain that sense of normality back. They were in a safe area for the first time since arriving. Gennai called them all to eat, not much was said between them. The sounds of eating and spoons clashing against bowls echoed through the house. Once everyone was full the group decided it was time to sleep, so they could be ready for the tough fight ahead.

It wasn't long before almost everyone was sound asleep, it had been the first time in 2 days that they could sleep without the dangers of the digital world around them. TK being the only exception, he tossed and turned trying to get to sleep. Finally he had had enough of trying to sleep and quietly got up and made his way out of the room. TK found a balcony that he could look out into the night sky and think, the feelings and thoughts still "haunted" him from time to time after the battle with Ogudomon.

Davis meanwhile had noticed TK get up and leave, after a few minutes of TK not coming back he decided to check on him. When he found TK outside, Davis joined him just looking out into the same ocean of stars.

"Look TK I…." started Davis before being cutoff

"Don't, just don't. I understand why you felt the way you have, and why you did what you did. I have shared those same feelings towards myself." replied the blonde

"Yeah, but it doesn't make it alright for me to attack you the way I did. I mean dude, we're friends."

TK chuckled a little "Yeah we are, but even friends fight. I mean you've seen Tai and my brother go at it, they have done worse to each other than either you or I have."

Davis and TK both laughed together.

"So why don't we just move on from this? Right now we have more important matters going on than just you or me." said TK

"Right." said Davis as he nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Author Note:**

So I actually had this done about a week or 2 ago, but I made the mistake of leaving the chapter open on my main laptop (about half-finished) and finishing it on another computer. So when I came back to my computer I accidentally refreshed the page and lost all my progress. Then between work and sleep I haven't found the time I could to really dive back into trying to recreate the lost part of this chapter.

Anyway, before anyone goes all "You built up Davis and TK hating each other thing, and now they are ok." trust me they aren't all "Bro…dude!" friends again, there is some resentment left inside both of them, and it will rise back up every now and then. If I were to leave them just hating each other through most of the story I would really just be spinning my tires in the mud.


	5. Chilled Chaos

Morning had arrived, the sun started to emerge into the room where the digidestined had spent the night. The light briefly flashed into Kari's face as she stirred in her sleep, the light caused her to slowly wake up from her slumber. Yawning and stretching from a restful nights sleep she began to rub the sleep from her eyes. Kari looked around the room and noticed two bodies that were not in the room anymore, the faint sound of talking could be heard in the distance.

_Uh oh _thought Kari as she quietly got to her feet, realizing Davis and TK were probably unsupervised. She slowly made her way out of the room trying not to awaken any of the other slumbering digimon and humans. She walked down the hallway getting closer to the talking, that sounded like it was getting louder and louder the closer she got. Kari's imagination began to run wild, she pictured the two facing each other brandishing weapons at each others throats. Her walking soon turned into a fast stroll as she got closer. Kari peered around the corner of a doorway expecting to see them at each others throats….OR

"You two could be talking to each other like you were friends again?" Kari said out loud, startling the two boys.

"Huh?" they said together stopping their conversion and looking over at the doorway to the new addition in the room.

"Wow is it morning already?" asked TK as he yawned.

"Must be." Davis shrugged "Good morning Kari"

Kari slowly walked over to the two boys raised an arm towards each of them and pinched an arm. Both boys replied with an "Ow" as they rubbed their arms trying to get rid of the sting.

"What was that for?" asked TK confusingly.

"I wanted to make sure I was awake." Kari replied innocently.

"You're suppose to pinch yourself then." responded TK

"Yeah I know, but seeing you two in pain and not me helps answer my question." she giggled. "So…what have you two been up to?"

"Coming up with an actual plan of attack to take on Astamon and his group." said Davis

"Yeah we actually have spent the last…6 hours looking at our strengths and weaknesses. Obviously we can't take all of them on at once, so we have to strategically pick the first six off one by one if possible from weakest to strongest. We need to save Astamon for last." said TK as he walked over to a table to pick up a book they had used to come up with the plan.

"According to this journal Gennai made of each known digimon. Astamon is an ultimate level digimon, but with the powers of darkness he uses actually has the power to overtake Mega level. Our guess is he lives in the Dark Area Azulongmon mentioned still existed." continued TK

"We were just discussing…"stared Davis before being interrupted.

"Arguing" joked TK

""Arguing" wether splitting up into two teams to take down the weakest of the group would be helpful." finished Davis

"I was saying that I think it would be helpful in the long run. It would be one less fight for each of our digimon." said TK laying out his suggestion.

"Yeah, but what if one of the stronger digimon shows up? It would make more sense for us to stick together." said Davis

"Then that group should Run….live to fight another day." replied TK as the two began to stare at the other intensely then back at Kari. The looks asking for her opinion on the matter. Kari started to back away slowly trying not to get in the middle of it. She had her hands held up as she backed up, before a rumbling sound was heard. She looked down at her stomach and realized that with it being morning also meant breakfast time. TK and Davis' stomachs echoed the same sound.

"Alright, well why don't you two go to the kitchen and help prepare something to eat. I will go wake up the others." said Kari as she turned around to head back to the others.

"No need Kari. we were just coming to do the same for you three." said Yolei with Cody and Ken standing behind her. The six of them walked down to the kitchen and ready a nice meal to start the day. During breakfast TK and Davis each offered up their ideas to start of the battle against Astamon and his group. They decided to go ahead and put it to a vote between the digidestined and their digimon.

Only Cody and Davis agreed to do Davis' plan of striking together for each fight. The other 10 decided on TK's plan, and once they finished eating and cleaned up they shared their thanks and appreciation towards Gennai and proceeded towards the battle grounds they were to begin in. The team of TK, Kari, and Yolei went to the Ice area to take on IceDevimon while Cody, Ken, and Davis went to the Mountain area to take on Cerberumon.

"Good luck" said TK towards Davis and his group before stepping through their respective areas.

Davis just nodded and they went their separate ways.

* * *

The freezing tundra awaited TK and his group. The wind whipped around and cut through them. Not even a few minutes into venturing into the icy plains and they all began to shiver from the cold.

"Where do we need to go?" asked Yolei as her teeth chattered.

"I'm….not sure." responded TK

"Great….so we will freeze here before we even find him."

"Let us go find a cave or something to get out of the elements. Maybe we can find someone to help us."

The group trudged on through the cold and flying snow to hopefully find a hospitable shelter. Gatomon was riding on Kari's shoulders, looking around the barren land when she noticed a formation of some kind in the near distance.

"Hey head towards that direction." she yelled pointing to their left. The group came upon a deep cavern, looking into the cave the group noticed how beautiful it was. The walls and ceiling covered in ice, but a wonderful sight to behold. When the light hit the cavern walls they shimmered like diamonds.

"So how is this for a safe place?" TK said

"It will work." responded Yolei as she sneezed from the cold. They built up a little fire to help keep warm and decided to let the weather settle down before they tried to venture any farther into the icy tundra. Over the next few hours the wind and snow began to pick up heavily into a blizzard. The group started to feel drowsy so TK decided he would stay up for a little longer and keep watch while the other took a nap to stay rested.

The fire slowly started to die out around the small campsite. TK took a seat on a rock and ran his hand over his face trying to stay awake. In the corner of his eye he thought he saw a shadow glide through the now darkening cave. When he looked over where he thought he saw the shadow move he noticed nothing there.

_Must have been the fire causing shadows _TK thought to himself as he took a deep breath trying to stop from being so jumpy and stay calm. He moved his hands towards the dying fire trying to stay as warm as he could. After a few minutes TK put his head in the palm of his hands and stared at an ice patch beneath his feet. He looked at his reflection, studying his appearance after these past couple of days in the digital world. TK looked up at Patamon as his digimon partner stirred in his sleep, when he looked back down at the same ice patch IceDevimon was looking right back at him.

An arm shot up through the ice patch and latched itself around TK's neck. TK felt his feet begin to lift up from the ground as IceDevimon came through the ice, TK began to cough as air became more and more harder to get. The cold icy grip of IceDevimon made him become colder than he already was.

Kari turned over in her sleep when she opened her eyes to see IceDevimon's feet just mere inches away from her. The surprise of seeing him caused her to scream in terror and wake up the others. IceDevimon launched his Tundra Freeze attack at the entrance of the cave and sealed it shut. TK's D3 began to glow green as he felt himself starting to lose consciousness.

Patamon….digivolve to Angemon.

"Let him go!" yelled Angemon as he threw a punch into IceDevimon's jaw and released the full blast from his Hand of Fate attack. IceDevimon released TK as he began to crack and shatter into pieces of ice. Laughter could be heard echoing through the cave as TK was being helped up by Yolei and Kari as he tried to catch his breath.

"Digi-Armor Energize" said Kari.

Gatomon….Armor Digivolve to Lynxmon.

The flame digimon jumped into the battlefield to help out Angemon. A blur could be seen shifting around the smooth areas of ice.

"Lynxmon, melt the ice to help draw him out." said Kari

"Right" nodded Lynxmon as she positioned herself for an attack. "Howling Buster" yelled Lynxmon as she unleashed flames to help melt away some of the ice.

"Avalanche Claw" said IceDevimon launching an attack to help defend his advantage against the fire digimon's attack. Both attacks collided and caused steam to start filling the cavern reducing visibility down to zero.

"Angemon be careful out there." said TK trying to see through the fog.

Lynxmon flew through the smoke and dedigivolved back into Gatomon at Kari's feet. Gatomon slowly got up, ready to continue the fight.

Hawkmon…..digivolve to Aquilamon

Aquilamon…Gatomon…DNA Digivolve to Silphymon

Angemon….digivolve to MagnaAngemon

The two Ultimate digimon ready for a showdown with the digimon who had the terrain advantage.

"Static Force" yelled Silphymon as the digimon unleashed a blast of energy aimed again at the icy patches.

"Frozen Claw" said IceDevimon again trying to defend his advantage. Silphymon's attack broke through IceDevimon's defenses and hit it's target.

MagnaAngemon sat back and focused on trying to predict IceDevimon's movements. Silphymon attacked another couple of patches destroying them as well in the process. IceDevimon began to lose places to hide. MagnaAngemon extended his sword Excalibur and positioned himself in a fighting stance.

"Excalibur" said MagnaAngemon as he struck his sword through one of the portals. The attack had gone between IceDevimon's eyes, the digimon had a look of shock on his face.

"You're done." said MagnaAngemon as IceDevimon's data began to disassemble itself, the icy digimon was no more.

"YES!" shouted Kari and Yolei as they high-fived each other. MagnaAngemon flew towards TK and dedigivolved back into Patamon as he met TK's outstretched arms.

The celebration was cut short as the ground began to shake, Silphymon blasted a hole through the caves original entrance for them to go through. When they group got outside they noticed the storm had subsided and the sky was engulfed in a bright white light before things returned to normal.

"i wonder what that was?" asked Kari

Soon TK's, Kari's and Yolei's D-Terminals began to beep wildly at the same time. Multiple messages were coming through. Messages from the older digidestined.

TK and Kari received messages from their brothers asking where they were. If everything was ok, why had they not shown up at home over the last couple of days. Yolei had received a message though that stuck out the most from any message they had received.

The message read

"Need help, NOW!"

* * *

So I decided to split up this chapter and the next chapter so I could focus more on the story. The next chapter is probably my "favorite" that I have written for this story so far. It really helped me open up even more story branches to play with. Please favorite, review, whatever you feel is right.

Any questions, comments, concerns, criticisms are welcomed.


	6. Do or Die

What's this another chapter barely 2 days apart? I wanted to leave you with the 2nd part of this small story arc. Not sure when the next chapter will be up or when I can get back to posting another chapter. I've got some work and other life things coming up in February, but I will continue to work on this so don't worry about a LONG wait between now and then. Now on to the 2nd part to Chilled Chaos.

* * *

Throughout the day of trekking through the mountains Davis and his group had had no luck in locating anything to help them find Cerberumon. The sun was beginning to set on them, and the moonlight was barely able to give the group enough light to continue forward.

"Ahh where is he?!" yelled Davis towards the sky.

"Davis don't worry about it, we will find him." said Veemon trying to be reassuring.

"Yeah why don't we relax here for the night and continue our search when we get the sunlight back." said Ken as he put a hand on Davis' shoulder.

Davis just sighed. "Yeah you're right. We should rest for a little bit, BUT we also should continue on when we can." he finished with his never give up demeanor.

The group found a comfortable place to relax. The moon was now beginning to rise over mountain peaks, showing it's majestic glow across the mountain region. Unbeknownst to the group Cerberumon was hidden from the moonlight above their campsite, waiting for the right opportunity to attack. He waited for them to lull into a false sense of security.

After waiting for a few hours, with the moon shining it's light directly down upon him Cerberumon found his opportunity. The 3 kids and their digimon had fallen asleep, the fire they had built had died out. Cerberumon crept down to the campsite, quietly strolling through to not make a sound. He made his way over to where Davis was sleeping. He bent his head down closer to the maroon haired boy preparing to strike. Davis stirred in his sleep as Cerberumon's breathing started to blow across his body.

"Will someone close that window?" said Davis in his sleep. He rolled over in his sleep and placed a hand on the hell hounds nose. Davis slowly woke up and saw the dog digimon starring right back at him. Davis just blinked a few times trying to take in the new sight.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." he said frightfully.

"No chew toy, you aren't" taunted Cerberumon

"RUN!" shouted Davis waking the others up from their sleep, seeing their foe standing right in the middle of them. Quickly they made haste away from Cerberumon, separating themselves from each other.

"I love it when they run." Cerberumon said to himself as he chased after Davis first.

Davis and Veemon took off running towards higher ground to get away from Cerberumon.

Veemon…..digivovle to ExVeemon.

"Do your thing ExVeemon." said Davis as they prepared to start the fight.

"Right" said ExVeemon as stood his ground in front of the charging digimon. The two digimon clashed together, neither of them giving an inch to the other. Cerberumon lowered his head and shoulder, causing ExVeemon to lose enough grip that he was flipped into the air. Easily recovering from being thrown into the air, he prepared himself for an attack.

"Veelaser!" he said sending a blast of energy into the back of the dog digimon.

"Why you!" yelled Cerberumon. "Hellfire!" he said returning an attack back at the blue dragon. The attack hit its target and sent ExVeemon crashing down onto the ground.

"Spiking Strike!" said Stingmon as he entered into the battlefield, causing Cerberumon to slide on the ground.

"Davis, thought you could use some help." yelled Ken as he came running up to the battlefield.

"We could use all the help possible. ExVeemon are you ok?"

"I think so." said ExVeemon as he got back on his feet.

Stingmon was stalling Cerberumon to bide time until Ken and ExVeemon were ready.

ExVeemon….Stingmon…DNA Digivolve to Paildramon

"You are really starting to aggravate me." roared Cerberumon as he launched toward Paildramon.

Paildramon evaded his enemy, setting him up for an attack. Cerberumon landed on the ground and turned himself around ready for another go. Just as he was preparing his attack the ground began to shake under his feet. One moment the dog was standing on the battlefield, the next he had fallen into a hole.

"Hellfire" roared Cerberumon as the flames of his attack began to rise out of the hole. Digmon jumped out of the hole with Cody in his arms just before fire flew out of the hole and into the sky.

Cody had Digmon dedigivolve back into Armadillomon and then digivolve in Ankylomon. Cerberumon jumped out of the hole furious how he was being humiliated by the humans and their digimon. Smoke spouted from his nostrils as he looked at his two foes.

"I think someone is angry." said Paildramon

"Portal of Darkness." said Cerberumon

Both Paildramon and Ankylomon looked around, prepared for the attack but nothing came. Cerberumon just grinned as his foes looked around in a state of confusion.

"Exorcism Scroll" said a new voice as talismans wrapped around Paildramon, followed by an explosion. Causing the digimon to fall back to the ground.

"Doumon." said Ken "Davis send a message to the other, we need help"

Davis pulled out his D-Terminal and started to type out a message just as Ankylomon was sent flying back into the mountain side by Cerberumon.

"Where is your advantage now?" laughed Cerberumon

Paildramon had dedigivolved back into his rookie forms in the crater he made when he crashed. Ankylomon had done the same, falling front first onto where Paildramon once was. All 3 rookie digimon where sitting ducks for Cerberumon, as he walked up to where they were and prepared for a killing blow. Just before launching his attack the sky began to emit a bright white light and the ground began to shake again. When everything had settled down in the distance the ice area could be seen. What once was just mountains was now an icy plateau region.

"The other kids must have beaten IceDevimon." growled Cerberumon

"Quickly, before the other show up let's finish them." replied Doumon

When the two digimon went to attack their 3 fallen opponents and the children had escaped. Cerberumon let out a loud growl showing his frustration rising. Davis and the others ran as fast as they could to get away from their hunters. Davis' D-Terminal went off in his pocket, he took it out and read the message.

"Help is on the way, Yolei"

* * *

"I'm not sue why they are in trouble, but they are." said Yolei closing her D-Terminal.

"Digi-Armor Energize" said TK

Patamon…..Armor Digivolve to Pegasusmon.

"I will go assist. Give us a few minutes, and then come in as the cavalry if you see things go wrong." said TK as he hopped onto Pegasusmon's back. They rose up into the air and headed off as fast as possible towards the new mountain area that had shown up.

The closer Pegasusmon got to the area the louder Cerberumon could be heard rampaging on the ground. "Pegasusmon get us highers so we won't be spotted."

TK took out his D-Terminal and messaged Davis.

"Where are you? TK"

A few minutes later Tk received a message

"On the ground. Paildramon and Ankylomon were outmatched by Cerberumon and Doumon."

Pegasusmon circled the sky to look for any sign of their friends. TK looked around and saw the two ultimate digimon giving chase and closing on Davis and his group.

"Think you might be up for another attempt at fighting?" TK messaged Davis

"We can give it a try, but without you we still only have 1 ultimate." Davis responded back

"Look up"

Davis looked up and saw a shadow flying in the moonlight

"Gotcha" he typed back

"Cody think Armadillomon and you can fight?"

"I know I am, Cody?"

"Sure"

Veemon….Wormmon….Armadillomn digivolve to ExVeemon….Stingmon…..Akylomon.

ExVeemon….Stingmon….DNA Digivolve to Paildramon

"Well buddy, it's our turn" said TK as he hopped off Pegasusmon in mid-air. Pegasusmon dedigivolved into Patamon.

Patamon….digivolve to Angemon.

Angemon swooped down to where Ankylomon was so they could begin the DNA Digivolving process

Ankylomon….Angemon DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon.

Shakkoumon raised his arms and caught the falling boy, setting him down on the ground near the other digidestined just as Cerberumon and Doumon showed up.

"Well another play toy." said Cerberumon excitedly

"Calm down…we are now evenly matched, the fight will only get harder." said Doumon trying to stay composed.

"Styx Killer." said Ceberumon launching his attacked at Shakkoumon. The attack hit, but the target wasn't as affected by it as Cerberumon hoped he would be.

"My turn. Kachina Bombs." said Shakkoumon launching explosives back at Cerberumon. He managed to avoid getting caught in the explosion by mere inches.

Meanwhile Paildramon and Doumon exchanged blows back and forth.

"Desperado Blaster"

"Exorcism Scroll"

The attacks collided in mid-air causing a big smoke cloud to hover between the two fighting digimon. Doumon flew through the cloud and hit Paildramon with a solid punch. Causing the DNA Digimon to crash into the ground again.

"Paildramon!" shouted Shakkoumon turning his attention away from Cerberumon for a moment.

"Fool, Hellfire!" said Cerberumon as he launched his attack. It hit Shakkoumon directly causing the tall digimon to be knocked back into the mountain side.

TK heard his D-Terminal go off as he witnessed their digimon still losing the battle.

"Hey Calvary has arrived, Kari"

TK looked up and saw Nefertimon and Aquilamon flying towards the battlefield. A smile grew on his face, as he saw the final members of their party. Hopefully being able to turn the tide of the fight

"Exorcism Scrolls" said Doumon

Time slowed down int TK's eyes. The attack was heading for Nefertimon and Kari. He watched as the attack found it's target. The explosion clouded the sky with smoke, but two things could be seen falling from the bottom of the cloud. Closer and closer they fell to the ground, then out of TK's sight.

"KARI!" shouted TK*

The yelling caught Davis and the others attention from the battle. They saw the smoke cloud start to dissipate, and Aquilamon heading towards the ground. They pieced together what had happened. Rage began to fill TK's mind. Shakkoumon dedigivolved back into his two rookie forms.

"Patamon, let's end this." said TK. His digivice began to emit light, but not the usual green light, but black.

"Cerberumon, let's get out of here….now" shouted Doumon

"Alright fine. I was just about to have fun to." responded Cerberumon, as they opened a portal to get away from the battlefield.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted TK as he began to run towards the two digimon and their portal. Before he could get far he was sent to the ground.

"TK, calm down." said Davis on top of TK.

"NO! Get the hell off of me!" said TK as he struggled to get free of Davis' grip. He watched as the portal closed behind their enemies.

"Why did yo stop me?" said TK angrily as he got Davis off of him.

"So I should have just let you go on a suicide mission? Right now we have a more important task, we need to find Kari and Gatomon."

"I didn't think…." said TK snapping back to reality

"No you didn't. Do you really think Kari, or Matt, or your family and friends would want you putting yourself in harms way without thinking?" said Davis before his rant was interrupted by a new message

"Guys come over here quick." said the message Yolei had sent.

The 4 boys hurried over to where Kari and Gatomon had fallen, when they got their they found Yolei knelt beside Gatomon.

"Gatomon, when you can. Tell us what happened." said Yolei trying to stay strong.

"I was hit by Doumon's attack and blacked out for a moment. When I came to I was falling down to the ground with Kari beside me also passed out. I blacked out again just before hitting the ground, but when I woke up again Kari wasn't here." said Gatomon weakly with tears in her eyes.

"I…..I did see some data disintegrating near me." Gatomon remembered causing her to cry harder before screaming in pain.

"What now?" asked Yolei trying to hold back tears, along with the others.

TK walked over and carefully picked up Gatomon in his arms, cradling her broken body. "We go back to Gennai's and heal up." he said hiding his face beneath his hat.

"Then we continue the fight." TK finished raising his head and starring at the sunrise.

* * *

*Just a little author's note. Just for the irony aspect of it, as I was writing out this part where TK screams out Kari's name I was listening to the radio and the beginning of "Hells Bells" by AC/DC began to play. It was truly an eerie feeling writing this, I almost had to stop.

As of now this is my favorite chapter that I have written. The group as a whole are "weak", beaten, battered, and bruised physically and mentally. They beat one foe, and get one of their's taken as well. Eye for an eye so to speak.

I had been toying with the idea of taking out a character, originally Cody, being he is the youngest of the group. But the idea of Kari kept creeping into my head, from the show she is seen as pure and angelic to an extent; easier for her loss to be more heartfelt and more unnerving to everyone especially TK.

Please favorite, review, PM if you are up to it. Most feedback is welcomed.


End file.
